eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
PvP
=Types Of Play= In Eliminate Pro there are three types of play: World, Friend, and Bots. The first two are online, where the last is offline. The goal in each of these games is to be the first to 10 kills; it is a free-for-all deathmatch. *Click here for more detailed information.* World World mode allows you to enter a match with 2 to 4 random players around the world. The matchmaking service matches you up with players of a similar skill level. In this mode, you spend energy but can earn credits if your suit is energized. Connecting with opponents is slightly slower without energy. Matchmaking is extremely slow when you have a high rank/skill (~15 seconds.) Strangely, if you'e at such a level of play, playing without energy connects to a game much faster (~6 seconds) as the matchmaking system is more lenient of who you get matched with. Friends Like the World mode, a friend match spends energy but you can win credits. You can play with your friends on Plus+ (click the "Add Friends" button to add them). In the lobby, you can click "Invite" to invite your friends to a game and play. You can have more than 4 players in a Friends match, where you cannot in a World match. Status Colors When in the friend lobby you will see a status color next to each of your Eliminate friends. *Green means online or in lobby. *Blue means that player is in your party. *Yellow means an invitation to play has been sent. *Red means offline. You can still invite friends that are offline; they will receive a push notification. Bots Bot mode is completely offline. In this mode, players do not gain credits but they do not lose energy. Players can use this mode to explore maps and practice, or simply to play if they do not have internet access. While you can use weapons and armors that you have equipped, upgrades take no effect in Bot mode. This however, does not apply to prototype weapons and armors, as their base stats are already upgraded. Basic Skills Aim Aim is one of the main components of your skill. Practice the following things in either offline mode with bots or in the new co-op mode with droids: *Shooting at your opponent while charging/rushing or retreating *Hitting the head of your opponent for critical damage(for bullet-type weapon users; other weapons do not register headshots) -If your weapon does register headshots find the horizontal level of where your opponents head should be and try to keep it at that hight by avoiding any vertical adjustments to your aim, one of the ways to adjust your aim horizontally is by moving since your crosshair also shifts as you move. *Be able to quickly turn around and aim at the attacker when attacked from the side/behind If you have a bad aim, it is recommended that you use a weapon with splash damage, such as any rocket launchers (regular, Titan, or AP,) as those do not require as precise an aim. NOTE: when using the Rocket Launcher aim at the persons feet, otherwise they may easily dodge your rockets. The Hellfire may or may not be a good alternative. It fires in an arc much like a grenade launcher, so aiming is rather hard, but with practice, it may prove to be a good asset to your arsenal. Dodging -Main component of dodging is strafing(moving side to side). When playing in world change your strafing after every kill you make so the enemy can't guess your pattern, meaning short and quick strafes will change to long lasting strafes, or another type of strafing. These tips will help with the process of dodging enemy's fire in any type of combat: *Moving non-stop will ensure you more protection from enemy's gunfire(if you stand still, you're toast. EVEN if you snipe as soon as someone opens fire at you get off that wall!) *Always use cover (when nearby) You can also strafe in and out of cover, but before you do, get the right timing on your reloads so you'll end up reloading when behind a wall and not the other way around. *Sometimes if a person is using a long ranged weapon, it really helps to charge at him in a zig zag pattern and then when you're practically in his face, shoot and jump over him as you reload in air. It brings general confusion to your enemy as he panics trying to locate you, while you continuously charge and jump over him at the last second. *If the attacker is using an Antimatter Jet or a Rocket Launcher it is possible to jump over the blobs/rockets or just move to the side(don't try this with Stinger) *Even if the attacker is shooting a rocket under your feet, jumping will minimize the damage and give you a second to fire back(Stinger doesn't have much splash) *Avoid standing near any walls when attacked by a Rocket Launcher *If attacked by an Antimatter Jet near a wall, jumping will force the blobs to bounce off the wall back at your opponent giving you time to retreat/fire back *When Jumping over rockets/blobs jump to the side, b/c both of these weapons will fire long chains of rockets/blobs once upgraded Rushing Typically, rushing is used for quickly completing certain tasks while in combat or under opponents gunfire. Those tasks could be getting a power-up,occupying a different position, or collecting the loot from a corpse. Always know where your opponents approximately are and be sure to weight your options carefully. use the situation/environment and any powerups to your full advantage for reaching your 'goal'. Also remember to try to be as sneaky as possible and choose a route where you are not an easy target to snipers. If an enemy notices you and starts firing, quickly pick a cover, run behind it, shooting back as your run, b/c the enemy will have to dodge, also being unable to fully focus on destroying you. If there is no cover available try jumping your way to the 'goal', but remember not to jump in a straight line, you could try zig-zag jumping or other technique of your own, just as long as you're hard to hit. If you are being rushed, your goal is to deal as much damage as possible, before the target reaches you. If you have a strong and reliable close combat weapon counter-rush the person to finish him off, otherwise find a cover and use the Cornering technique listed below UNLESS your opponent is using a Rocket Launcher. If your opponent is using the Rocket Launcher go back to Dodging section and read the tips on rockets avoidance again if you need to. Cornering Cornering is a combat method that allows to use a cover more effectively. Not many players use this technique(more often they choose to rush you,as i described above), but the principle is when you are behind a corner/wall to quickly stick out, fire a couple rounds at your enemy and go back behind the cover as to not get hurt. Generally, you would use single shot mode to corner as to not worry about timing, but if you think you got it down you can try full auto. Important notices: *Do not stick out for too long, b/c any full auto weapon will be able to gun you down easily *bullet type weapons(accept Ripper) are the easiest to corner with. You can corner with full auto and not worry about anything *Do not, PLEASE do not try to corner with Rocket Launcher or Antimatter Jet on full auto mode, you will only hurt yourself, trust me. *When using a slow weapon such as Vaporizer or Plasma Cannon figure out a maneuver for yourself that will help you get the timing right while cornering, but keep in mind: as you upgrade your guns firing speed, you'll need to modify your maneuver also. *an example of a maneuver would be making a tiny circle with your joystick, so that half of it is when you're sticking out firing at the opponent and other half is when you're covered behind a wall, reloading your weapon *If you see an opponent cornering with you, you have two choices Get behind a cover and try to lure him out.(Being completely silent might make enemy think you are gone) Get behind a cover and corner.(Try to get the right timing to shoot him right when he is sticking out, best time is before he shoots, b/c he will be focusing on trying to aim you) Rush him *When to use best? From own experience, I've noticed that this technique comes in most handy when you are battling a sniper who is across the map,or the other way around where you are the sniper. Sniping In sniping, theres two major goals: * Stay unnoticed as long as possible * Kill your target before he finds you and fires back To stay unnoticed pick a well hidden place, and if you have a Gravity Hook use the ceiling. Usually, try to pick a place on the ceiling right above the player,b/c i guarantee you, thats the LAST PLACE they will look. If you don't have a gravity hook, pick the highest place on the map and get there with a jet pack, but make sure you can see the part of the map where the 'action' is going on, otherwise it's a bad spot to snipe. Also check regularly for potential threats, such as other high points on the map where other players could see & attack you while you are sniping.If those points lifts, just listen to the sound and when you hear it check those critical points. Best weapons to use are Auto Rifle/Mag Rail/Ripper/Longshot due to it's range,precision, and ability to register headshots(another good thing is that it is hard for the target to spot you, since bullets leave to trace after themselves). Vaporizer is another good weapon to snipe, because upgraded it can be very lethal, yet the red beam is very noticeable. It is good to switch positions as you snipe to avoid getting spotted(especially if you are using a Vaporizer), moving backwards to hide deeper inside the sniper window from view of those below is also a good tactic. When you spot 2 other players battling, don't worry about hiding until one of them is dead, b/c they are too focused on each other to pay attention to you. Once either you or one of them kills the other fire a couple shots at him using the zoom feature. If he is not dead, then quickly hide in the depth of your sniper window, Wait a couple seconds(decide the time based on the situation), then come out and finish him off. If you think he's at very low health don't wait long, come out after 1-2 seconds (to give yourself time to reload) and without giving him chances of survival, eliminate him. Camping Camping has two very common uses: * Guarding a powerup while waiting for it to reappear * Ambushing an enemy When camping for powerup, your task is to be the one to get the powerup once it appears, and kill anyone who approaches . Some powerups are located in very open spaces, so you'll have to hide nearby and wait for it to reappear, while patrolling for enemies(see example on the left) When ambushing enemies your goal is to choose a place where enemy least expects you, such as side of an opening door(see example on the left). This spot is good, because an enemy who is entering the room will have his back to you. Some of the new maps have jump-down holes which are also a good ambushing tool, b/c you can catch an enemy off guard by popping right in his face. pretty much, be fast and unpredictable = you win! Don't try to ambush the enemy if you have a weapon that could hurt you, such as a Rocket Launcher or similar, a Hellfire, an Antimatter Jet, or a Menacer. Also, ambushing works best with a Plasma Cannon, a DualCannon, or Hurricane. Finally, another great way to ambush is with a Sniper or Sentry suit. Use the Gravity Hook to get up above doors, entrances or anywhere someone emerges from and probably won't see you. The suits have cloaking so it'll be harder for enemies to spot you. However, when using the Sniper suit you will have the best cloak, but it has low shielding, so as soon as an enemy sees you, MOVE! Power-ups In World, you should never be without a powerup, grab anything you see, but if you have a choice here is how the priority goes: *1.Damage Amp *2.Health Recharge *3.Cloak *4.Acceleration *Jet pack is only useful when you don't have a hook with you, so thats the reason it's not listed up there. *Berserker Shield, is a risky one, as there could be a camper hiding somewhere near who will shoot you down if you go for the powerup, or worse: bash you Category:Game Modes